


Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [5]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just had this swirming around in my head and I had to put it down, I just love these soft ladies loving each other, Kind of angsty, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp, fluffy as heck, karlena, puppies in love!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Kara needs someone to be her hero.Lena is more than glad to be on duty.Fluff stuff.





	Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another somewhat kind of angsty fic mixed with a lot of fluff. Hope you like it!

When Kara Danvers walks into their home every night, Lena Luthor knows what kind of day she had. Whether it was good or bad. Whether Kara needed to talk, or she just needed a hug. If she had to order an extra pizza or just wrap her favorite blanket around her. If she had to reassure her or just make her laugh with a stupid joke. Or if she has to put on their favorite movie, or bring out her glasses and read her latest article. She just knows how to help her. She just closes her book and greets her like she hasn't seen her in days. Their lips meet and it feels earth-shaking-mind-spinning all over again. 

But when Supergirl walks through the balcony door, face full of dirt and slumped arms, the weight of the world on her shoulders, guilt and death crushing her physique, that’s when Lena knows she has to kick into action and build back together the pieces that form the hero. That’s when she knows she has to be extra gentle. Extra loving. Extra careful. That’s also when she knows words are rarely needed. That all she has to do is run her a bath, and help her undress because all she manages to do is stand in the middle of the bedroom they share, staring at her boots, looking like a kicked puppy.

It breaks Lena’s heart, and she knows that’s what it comes as a price for dating a hero. But if she could take at least half of Kara’s sorrows, she would. However, she’s thankful the hero is strong enough to let her see this _vulnerable_ and _raw_. Honestly, it takes another kind of strength to let someone else see how things _affect_ you. And Lena knew she was one of the handful of people with the chances of seeing Kara like this. Kind, vulnerable and gold-hearted Kara, who always chose to see the good in people. Kara, who never let her smile falter. She also hurt. She also cried for the lives she couldn’t save. She also yelled in despair, until her throat burnt at the unfairness of the world.   

And Lena made sure that during nights like this, she held her a little bit tighter, kissed her a little bit softer, tucked her in closer. She turned into the big spoon. She ran her hands through Kara’s hair while she brushed it, blow drying it after carefully washing off the remnants of a long day battling world’s injustice and evil ways. She kisses every spot she can reach, and she strokes her skin a little more tentative. She lets her stand in the hot stream of water, that was enough to leave her pale skin reddened, but she doesn’t care. Because Kara needs the comfort, and she’d battle the world to give Kara what she needed. If Lena Luthor had the ability, she’d pull down all the stars and hung them on their ceiling for Kara to stare at every night before she fell asleep.

So here she is, pulling Kara a little tighter against her chest. Kara, that has her face hidden from the world into the crook of her neck, letting silent tears soak the material of Lena’s shirt. Not like she really cares about that. Because as long as Kara is feeling protected and taken care of, Lena would let her ruin her favorite outfit. -Which really, she had, but not in a situation like this, and Lena was very,  _ very _ thankful for that-

 Her hands ran through tired, sore muscles on the hero’s back, trying to ease down the worries, insecurities and demons whispering into Kara’s ears. She’s trying to replace them with tender words, whispered reassurances and kind, hopeful thoughts. Thoughts of future, thoughts of love, thoughts on how she is a symbol of hope, but that she is her _own hope_ incarnated. Because Lena Luthor lives and breathes for Kara Danvers.

It’s nights like this where Kara simply needs the whispering in her ear as much as she needs the silence of their bedroom, something Lena had managed to grant her after their six months anniversary. Soundproof walls that don’t let noise out, but also don’t let it in. Giving Kara a shelter from the constant noises that bombard her every day. It’s a safe heaven, and it becomes even more of Kara’s home when she asks Lena to move in and she  _ accepts. _

 It’s all Kara needs in nights like this. 

 Lena, their embrace and silence. The occasional kiss, a sentence here and there. Their heartbeats beating in sync. 

 It’s also in one of these nights that Kara stands in the middle of their room, while Lena is running her a bath, when it hits her. She wants this. Forever. She doesn’t want _maybes_ or _ifs_. She wants **forever**. Fairy tales bliss and common fights over ridiculous stuff. She wants Ikea trips and drunken nights. She wants love. Passion. Commitment. She wants to have Luthor-Zor-El as her name, or Luthor-Danvers or _just_ Luthor, it’s not that relevant. But she wants it, and she’s more than sure of it now. 

 “Marry me.”

 And at first, it’s as small as the way she feels, and Lena doesn’t quite hear her properly because the water is doing too much noise against the smooth surface of the ridiculously expensive tub she got them for their first year anniversary, big enough to take most of Kara’s bathroom, but also big enough to fit them both comfortably. 

 “ _Marry me.”_

This time, this time she heard her and she’s glancing at her with confused eyes. She didn’t understand, or she did, but the implications of those words were causing worry to overcloud her judgement. So she walks towards the superhero,  _ her _ superhero, with furrowed brows and crossed arms, trying to shield away her heart in case this wasn’t real, in case Kara didn’t really mean it, in case a  _ storm _ hit them. 

But Kara, Kara knows. Kara knows her too well, and she takes her hands away from their placement and into her own, intertwining their fingers together. Tugging at Lena’s body to stand just a little closer, locking their eyes together like she had done the first time they kissed. “Kara-I-You.” But her worries are shut off by tender lips pressed against shaky ones, that are all too scared to have a conversation about what could possibly go wrong. 

Almost immediately, the CEO of the multi-billion-dollar company was throwing away her worries and insecurities to exchange them with sweet, tender kisses and hummings, with arms tangling around a woman that had kept her smiling since the very first day they met. It’s not too long since they are both in the bed, limbs tangled and lips dancing, tongues meeting like the very first day all over again. Moans being ripped from one another’s throats, eliciting butterflies on their stomachs. It’s like the very first day again. It’s the renewed promise of upcoming firsts. 

After they are coming down from earth-shaking orgasms, Lena Luthor sighs, rubbing her eye almost too tiredly “You know… The water is finally reaching our bedroom floor.” And she panics, because she’s an ecofriendly kinda person, but before she knows it, her girlfriend ( _ Fianceé? _ ) takes care of the situation by closing the water and returning to bed, completely dried off. Their arms find each other again, and Kara rests her head on Lena’s chest one more time. Like she has been doing so for two years now.

“Kara?” 

The humming acknowledgement of her name gives Lena enough courage to continue talking, on the pursue of returning to their previous conversation.

“Did you really mean it?”

  
And there they are. The eyes she always found solace into. The eyes that brought her peace, that took her into heaven and resembled the sky. The eyes that begged to be loved, and cherished her in ways she never found possible. They meet and Lena  _ melts _ because what did she do to deserve so much adoration from this woman?

“Of course, silly. I want you to marry me. Do you want to get married? I mean, we don’t really have to, I understand if you’re totally against it but I just want  _ more _ and I want it with  _ you _ and it’s never felt this  _ right _ before an--” But before her ramble gets more and more adorable, Lena has found her lips again and kissed her like she was oxygen and she was desperate to breathe.

“Of course I want to get married to you, you dork.” 

And they laugh, because pet names like _babe_ or _baby_ weren’t really their thing. They called each other “dork” or “nerd”. Sometimes they’d go with “my love” or “darling” to get into a somewhat sense of normalcy. But that was rare, and they both cherished that uniquity of times.   

Kara smiled and pressed more kisses to Lena’s lips before she settled back down on her chest, closing her eyes, ready to succumb into slumber before she hears it.    


“Thank you for giving me a home.”

Kara smiles, because  _ Rao _ how could she be  _ this _ lucky to have the one and only  _ Lena Luthor _ calling her her home when  _ she _ had given her just exactly the same? 

“Thank  _ you,  _ a ghrá.” 

Lena couldn't give her back Krypton, but she could give her a new home. 

And so she did. 


End file.
